


All In A Good Dream

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, TMNT (2003)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Leatherhead has a very good dream about a certain blue haired boy...





	

“LH and Ciel sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g...” Mikey chanted as Leatherhead sat on the couch, trying to enjoy his favorite show. 

 

“It is hard to hear them with you chanting in my ear.” He said and Mikey stopped, but snickered as Leatherhead rolled his eyes. 

 

Mikey watched as Leatherhead’s eyes closed, he and Donnie have been working in the lab for a week straight. There is no telling how much sleep the gator has lost. 

 

Leatherhead’s breathing fell into the steady rhythm of sleep and Mikey thought about getting a marker, then decided against it. 

 

“I’ll let him sleep this once.”

 

................................................................

 

Leatherhead’s eyes opened and he felt the weight of someone laying next to him. He looked around and he was in a fancy bedroom with a huge bed covered in a fluffy conforter, and a certain blue haired boy shirtless next to him. 

 

Ciel stirred and looked up at the gator. Leatherhead expected a fear filled reaction, but Ciel’s eyes opened and he smiled at the larger reptile. 

 

“Morning, how did you sleep?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep. “Well, you?” He nodded and cuddled against the thick chest. 

 

“Fine,  we should probably get up before Sebastian comes in and finds in us together in the bed.” He said and rolled out of bed, Leatherhead was both relieved and disappointed he was wearing shorts and socks. 

 

He watches as Ceil puts on the eye patch and a shirt. He looked in the mirror and ran a brush through his hair. ‘In the show he can’t do anything for himself.’ Leatherhead thought. ‘What else is different.’

 

“Are you going to just stare at me?” He asked and Leatherhead was pulled from his thoughts. “What else would I be doing?” Leatherhead asked and Ciel smiled with a blush. “Are you too good for me.” He turned back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and another pair of socks. 

 

He slid on the trousers and sat on the edge of the bed to put on the fresh socks. “As much as I love you in here, you need to go before Sebastian finds you. Are you coming back for breakfast?” He asked, his back to Leatherhead. 

 

“If you wish me to return.” Leatherhead was unsure what was going on, but he loved it. “Of course I want you to come back, though you practically live here anyway. “ Ciel laughed and Leatherhead was unsure what he meant. “How many days has ti been since you have been home? Four...five, and Sebby still has no idea.” Ciel laughed and Leatherhead chuckled. 

 

Leatherhead couldn’t believe he was in his anime-crush’s bed. “Sebby?” Leatherhead laughed when Ciel actually called Sebastion Sebby.  “Yeah, my tight-assed demon butler. Where have you been? Or are you still thinking with the head between your legs instead of the one on your shoulders.” Leatherhead was stunned by the taunt. 

 

He was going to say something smart but there was a knock on the door. “My Lord, Elizabeth sent, she will not be coming this evening. She has fallen ill and her maid will be rescheduling your meeting. You may go back to bed if you wish.” Sebastian's voice moved through the door. 

 

Ciel smiled as he stopped getting dressed. “I love when Elizabeth falls sick or is to busy.” Ciel smiled and climbed back on the bed. He pushed LH back so he was laying on his back again, Ciel on top of his chest. 

 

“I had fun last night, but I wanna try again.” He smiled and pushed his mouth to Leatherhead's.  The gator moaned when Ciel ran his tongue over Leatherhead bottom lip. 

 

“I got dressed, can you fix it?” He teased and Leatherhead lost it. 

 

“God, Leatherhead, touch me!” He groaned and Leatherhead pulled the shirt open and off in one quick motion. Leatherhead released the boy’s mouth and leaned his head down to lick at the nipples. He moaned and pushed his body against the gator’s seemingly skilled tongue. 

 

The gator continued to make out with the boy’s sensitive flesh as he lowered his hands and ripped apart the fabric holding the heated flesh of Ciel’s shaft. 

 

Ciel gasped as his member was encased in Leatherhead’s hand. “Let me in?” Leatherhead asked breathlessly and Ciel nodded as he kissed the man in front of him. 

 

Leatherhead spread the back cheeks of the man in front of him and pushed against the rim of muscle.  “Please...” Ciel moaned and Leatherhead thought he would cum right there. 

 

Leatherhead pumped his finger in and out of the hole and the boy squirmed. “So good...” Leatherhead heard himself moan, he was in heaven. 

 

Leatherhead felt his member come out of hiding. “Wake up.” Ciel moaned in his ear and Leatherhead stopped, “What?” 

 

“Wake up, you need to wake up. I found the retro mutagen ingredients.” Ciel said and looked at him. 

 

Leatherhead’s eyes opened and he saw Donatello standing above him. “Hey, sorry to wake you, but I found the final ingredient to the retro mutagen.” Donnie exclaimed, he was practically bouncing. 

 

“Come on.” Donnie quickly made his way to the lab. Leatherhead groaned before standing. “So, Ciel that hot?” Mikey asked and Leatherhead froze. “What?” 

 

“Don’t play dumb, I heard you. Ciel is so hot and tight.” Mikey spread his legs in a teasing gesture. “You know you talk in your sleep?” 

 

Leatherhead growled in the young turtle’s direction. “You tell no one and you can keep the Xbox.” Leatherhead said and Mikey’s eyes got real wide, “You won’t touch my baby.”

  
“Don’t give me a reason.” Leatherhead said over his shoulder as he walked into the lab where Donnie was already talking.


End file.
